Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: A New Era
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: When the Cat Jumps Out of the Bag Meanwhile: Doctor Whooves: Aiding Royalty Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Acceptance Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 5 A New Era ... Octavia was self-conflicted. She didn't even see the wine glass that was chucked towards her face in the chaos. She fell to the floor, bleeding from her face, the voice getting stronger as she growled. She quickly snapped out of it as Daffodil put a hoof on her shoulder. Daffodil:" We have to get out of here!" Octavia nodded, and they bolted for the front door, where two royal gaurds were blocking it with spears pointed at the two mares. There was no way they would get out that way without hurting somepony. They turned and bumped straight into Bonbon and... some kind of two legged creature with hands? Octavia:" Is that Lyra?" The human Lyra blushed as she waved nervously, and tried to stand on her own two feet. She was wearing what looked like a white T-shirt with a lyre, just like the one on her cutie mark, and she was also wearing a pair of long jeans to go with it. She had green and white streaked hair, indicating that it was indeed, Lyra. Bonbon:" I know. I'm having a hard time believing it myself." The gaurds were still coming for them, but they made a run for it. All the mutant ponies were trying to escape from the castle, or they've already been captured. But where were the princesses in all this? Surely they wouldn't leave their kingdom in such chaos. Lyra:" Where's Luna and Celestia?" Octavia:" I don't know, but when this is all over, I'm going to beat Vinyl half to death, if Twinkleshine hasn't already!" ... Vinyls and Twinkleshine arrived at Fluttershy's house. Twinkleshine knocked on the door. Opening the door was the shy yellow pegasus herself. Fluttershy had decided to stay home for the Galla this year, and Vinyl knew it, so this was the perfect place to hide out until the chaos died down. Fluttershy:" Um... h-hello?" Twinkleshine:" Hi there sweety. We were wondering if we could stay at your place for a while. We need someplace to stay hidden from... other ponies." Fluttershy:" Oh... um... ok. P-please, do c-come in." Vinyl:" Thanks Shyness. Knew we could count on you." Fluttershy:" Um... it's Fluttershy, b-but you're welcome." Vinyl:" So what now?" Twinkleshine:" And now we wait. Soon everypony will see what needs to be done, and it'll all be over before you know it." Vinyl:" And eventually the ponies will get along with the mutants, right?" Twinkleshine:" Sure... absolutely." Twinkleshine mentally gawked at the idea. She knew the truth though. The equine brain can only handle so much, and eventaually it'll cause war between the ponies and mutants. It was her plan all along. ... Eventually, Octavia, Daffodil, Lyra and Bonbon were able to escape the castle. And in all that fuss, the princesses never came to restore oder. Not even the Doctor came to play a part in this. Suddenly, Lyra began to feel sad for some reason. She was sitting, facing away from everypony, crying into her legs. Bonbon:" Lyra? A-are you ok?" Lyra:" I'm sorry, Bonbon. I know I always wanted to return to being a human, but... but not like this. And now that I am again, I feel so alone. Like I don't even belong here. And with everything else going on, Twinkleshine causing all of this... it's all hard to swallow up. Did I even belong here in the first place? If so, why? I finally get my wish, and yet, I'm not happy, because I feel so alone." Bonbon snaked her way into Lyra's arms. She didn't even mind the creepiness of the situation. She hugged the human Lyra firmly, and smiled. Bonbon:" You will never be alone, my love. This is the real you, and I need to accept that. Our talk from earlier had me thinking, and I was able to quickly come to terms with this. I will be with you this whole way." Lyra smiled, embracing the small, cute pony in a hug. Octavia couldn't help but smile at this. Octavia had finally went back to her pony form, and she was able to push it deep down into herself once she saw Lyra and Bonbon still had eachother. But then she grew sad herself when she remembered Vinyl, her only sister, and last direct piece of family she had who respected her, even if it was just a tiny bit, had betrayed her. Octavia sniffed as she started to wipe away tears. Daffodil pulled her into a hug to give Octavia a mane to cry into. Octavia:" Why would Vinyl do all this? Why would she, of all ponies, let this happen?" Daffodil:" Don't give up hope, Octavia. Vinyl trusted Twinkleshine for some reason, and that's how she some manipulated her. Why does she trust Twinkleshine so much anyways?" Octavia wiped her eyes nearly dry, her face stained with teary mascara. Octavia:" It was six years ago, we had just moved to Ponyville, and Vinyl felt the need to look around the town. She came across the Everfree Forest, and had encountered a timber wolf. Twinkleshine came, and she saved her life. Vinyl had never forgotten that moment. Not once. She felt like she owed a life debt to Twinkleshine, and she would do anything she asked. She could make Vinyl her personal slave if she wanted to. But now, Vinyl's a pawn and I need to get her away from Twinkleshine." Bonbon, still in Lyra's arms, began to nuzzle Lyra's cheek. Lyra giggled as she spoke up. Lyra:" Hehehe... b-but how are we-hehehe... how are we gonna do that?" Octavia:" We need to show her who Twinkeshine really is, and to do that, we need to talk with the seeing-eye mares." ... The two couples began to walk into the Everfree Forest. Lyra was holding onto Bonbon to keep her calm. When they got to the Night Realm, mutant ponies were looking skeptically at the human, and the normal earth pony. Bonbon felt as though she were about to throw up, so Lyra hugged her even lighter to avoid such a mess. Bonbon:" It's ok. It'll be fine. Nothing stranger than a pony with hands here." Octavia:" Do you think we should have left them in Equestria?" Two Endermares appeared in front of them. Endermare 1:" Hault! No normal ponies are aloud in the realm of night!" Endermare 2:" What in the name of the lunar princess is THAT thing?" Lyra:" Hey! I'm not judging you by your looks." Octavia:" They already know about the mutants. Tell Princess Luna that Twinkleshine revealed the mutants at the Grand Galloping Galla." Endermare 1:" Princess Luna is nowhere to be found. We searched everywhere, but none of the endermares could find either of the princesses." Lyra:" That's not a good sign." Daffodil:" Then what happened to the princesses? Surely Twinkleshine couldn't have made Celestia and Luna just disappear." Octavia:" Then something else must have happened to them. Where is Lucia?" Endermare 2:" Lucia is nowhere to be found either. Endermares are usually able to track eachother's movements, but this time we aren't able. The only reason that could happen is if she has been forced into a specific enchantment, or if she was..." Both endermares looked at eachother in worry, afraid to even say the last word. Octavia:" That's terrible. I hope she is alright." Daffodil:" It makes sense that Twinkleshine would capture or kill Lucia. She is Luna's favorite endermare." Octavia:" But Lucia was the only one sent to spy on Twinkleshine. If we can't find her, then we won't be able to show Vinyl who Twinkleshine really is." Daffodil:" Actually, I witnessed first hoof what she is capable of. And I know where to find her old base of operations. We'll get all the evidence we need from there." Octavia:" Why didn't you say earlier?" Daffodil:" Because, it's in the Canterlot gardens, and we didn't have anyway to get there without being noticed." ... Soon, they went back to Canterlot, which was another long walk, since they were unable to take the train, not to mention it they were tired, and had to make camp for a bit to rest. ... Vinyl was just finished eating her breakfast, and drank a bit from a blood bag, and Twinkleshine was already preparing her move on Vinyl. Twinkleshine:" Hello Vinyl. How was your blood bag?" Vinyl:" It was pretty good. A+, you know just the best." Twinkleshine:" Good. Say Vinyl, I need you out in the woods. I need help gathering branches for... reasons." Vinyl:" Alright. Let's go." Twinkleshine:" Oh, don't forget your sweater." Vinyl:" I don't necessarily need it. The sun only makes my skin feel warmer than normal ponies. Though other ponies assume that we turn to ash or something in the dayligh, it's really just a myth." Twinkleshine:" Oh. I didn't know that." Vinyl:" Let's head out then, shall we?" ... Canterlot Castle was all but ungaurded. The royal gaurd stepped up their patrol since last time, when there should be more gaurds looking for the princesses. Octavia:" Ametures." Lyra:" What was that Octavia?" Lyra spoke in an unsettling tone, that had Octavia's mane spiking. Octy put a hoof over muzzle to indicate "shush". Octactia:" Shh. They'll hear us." Lyra:" Oh, right. Sorry. It's hard to talk in my normal tone when ypu guys are so small." Bonbon couldn't help but giggle. Bonbon:" Oh Lyra." Octavia:" We need a way into the gardens." Daffodil:" I got an idea." Daffodil leaped out to get the gaurds' attention. Octavia reached out to her in worry. Octavia:" Daffy no!" But it was too late. Daffodil was waving her hooves about the place, and screaming "over here, you dumb dumbs! I'm a vampire! AH!" She then ran for her life as the gaurds pursuited her. Octavia bit her lip in worry. Octavia:" Please, be careful." They passed by into the castle, and finally reached the castle gardens. Daffodil was waiting right there for them, waving in their direction. Octavia slapped her across the face to let her know she did something wrong, and then hugged her to let her know that she was worried. Octavia:" You scared me half-to-death." Daffodil:" Aw, come on Tavi. Don't do this now. Besides, I can take care of myself. As long as you are alive, I'd do anything to keep it so." Daffy nuzzled her lycan marefriend, and Octavia nuzzled back. Octavia:" I know, but be more careful next time. I don't want to lose you. Now where is this base of operations you were talking about." Daffodil started rummaging through the bushes, and finally pulled something that opened up a secret doorway. Everypony gasped in excitement, and fear. As they went down, Octy noticed that her mare friend was crying. Octavia:" I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Daffodil wiped her eye. Daffodil:" No, it's just... what I did... Tavi I can't let go." Octavia:" Let go of what?" Daffodil:" You know... I was forced to killed one of the ponies I really loved. Than I replace him with a mare. I'm such an awful pony that it's eating at my insides." The poor vampire pegasus' tears began to travel faster down her cheek. Octavia could really tell this was beating her up inside. Bonbon:" What happened, exactly." Octavia:" It's nothing you need be to concerned about. Daffodil is having a hard time cooping with something she did that she was unable to control. Daffodil, I know you're upset about it, but..." Daffodil:" But nothing! I killed somepony! And just because I regret it doesn't make it right! I should've just let those gaurds catch me. I deserve to be punished, and otherwise tortured or executed." Octavia stomped her hoof, and stopped the entire group. Octavia:" NO! You are not doing this!" Daffodil took a few steps back, tears still on her face. Octavia was on the vurge of crying. Octavia:" You don't get to decide weather you should be tortured or killed! You! Are! A! Pony! And you are my love, and no matter what, that will always be true!" Octavia started panting, then took in a deep breathe, and started talking more calmly, as Daffodil hung her head low in shame. Octavia:" I know it bothers you, and I don't blame you for feeling guilty. Sometimes the ponies we love die, and that's just life, but it's not healthy to hold onto it for the rest of yours." Daffodil's lips were quivering. She wanted to say something counter-productive, but didn't actually know how to counter that arguement. Instead her lips curled in a small smile as she thought up a complement. Daffodil:" You know, other ponies ar wrong about you. You are the kindest, most caring, most full hearted mare I've ever met. And that will always be true. I'm glad I have you, Octavia." Bonbon and Lyra were the ones with tear-filled eyes now, as this was one of the cutest thing the two of them had ever witnessed. Lyra raised finger to wipe away the tear she let lose. Lyra:" Daaaaaw!" ... Vinyl and Twinkleshine were in the woods now, collecting branches and such. Vinyl was humming a sweet tune that was catchy in her head. Finally, after gathering as much wood as they could find, they met back up with eachother in the forest's center. Vinyl:" That was fun, but what do we need all these branches for anyways." Twinkleshine:" Let me show you." Twinkleshine levitated half the pile of branch into the air, and tied them together like a rope with her magic. After she did so, she used her magic to push Vinyl into a neaby tree, and tied her up in the wooden rope. Vinyl:" Hey! What are you doing?" A sharp branch went right through Vinyl's shoulder, and she screamed in pain, tears in her eyes. Her shoulder started bleeding, and she tried to break free, but she felt weak. Twinkleshine:" Don't tell me you didn't possibly expect this. You're a monster, and you deserve a lot worse than this. Just be grateful that I'm taking it easier on you, because you're a unicorn." She telekinetically slapped Vinyl with a tree branch, leaving a gash across her face. Vinyl felt powerless. The vampire inside of her was wanting to be let out. But she wanted answers first. Vinyl:" Twinkie, we're friends!" Twinkleshine:" Friends!? Friends! I am no friends with a monstrosity such as yourself! You don't belong here. You are going to be tortured, and you will soon die, just like you and all the other mutants deserve too. Vinyl felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. She was afraid, and she was showing it. She didn't want to die. For the first time since Twinkleshine had saved her, she feared death. Vinyl:" Please Twinkie... I thought you just wanted to bring peace between the normal ponies and the mutants." Twinkleshine:" Stop calling me Twinkie! I always hated that name, you know. And what did you expect? Did you think this was a fairy tale? That monsters and ponies could mingle together? Newsflash Scratch, that's never going to happen! Because monsters like you have no heart!" Vinyl:" That's just not true, Twinkie..." Twinkleshine:" I said do not call me that!" Twinkleshine was about to hit her with the branch again, but Vinyl pleaded. Vinyl:" No! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" Twinkleshine:" Don't think that those crocodile tears will save you for long. I'm still going to kill you." Vinyl's tears were more visible than ever. Her heart pounded rapidly as she felt the branch smack her again. Vinyl:" Please. I don't want to die, Twinkleshine. You're better than this, I know it. Please... let me go. I promise, I won't tell anypony, and I'll go back to the night realm where I belong. I promise." Twinkleshine:" No!" The branch hit Vinyl so hard this time it snapped in half. Twinkleshine:" You and your little friends MUST die for what happened on that one night!" Vinyl gave a look of confusion. She saw that Twinkleshine was shedding tears of her own. But instead of tears of sorrow and fear like her own, Twinkeshine's were tears of rage. Twinkleshine:" That night I heard the sound of slurping... coming from mother and father's room. What I saw was traumatizing! Both of them, right there, dead in front of me, and the creature sucking the red liquid from my father's corpse. A vampire." Vinyl was made a shocked expression. Twinkleshine:" They called me delusional. I had to go to therapy, for three months. My foster parents were abusive in every way." She looked into Vinyl's eyes, who were looking at her with pity. Twinkleshine:" And all because of your kind." Vinyl:" I understand now. You were hurt." Twinkleshine:" I was scarred for life!" Vinyl:" But that vampire wasn't me. I had never killed anypony before, nor truned them into a vampire." Twinkleshine:" It doesn't matter. You are who you are, Vinyl. And that doesn't change." Vinyl allowed herself to shed a few more tears as she pleaded for her life. Vinyl:" Please... you're a good pony, Twinkleshine. I'm sorry you lost your parents. I truely am. But it had nothing to do with me. I just want to go back to being your friend again, or at least let me go, and I can go back to the Night Realm. But please, don't kill me. I don't want to die." Twinkleshine:" How cute. You think I'm going to show mercy because you want to live. Just because you say I'm a good pony, and everything can be alright between us. No. I've made my decision. You will die here, and today." Twinkleshine levitated all of the remaining branches, but then set then back down. Twinkleshine:" But it's gonna take more then little twigs, isn't it? I'll be back, and with a stake gun." Vinyl took this time to cry her eyes out. She was going to die here. And her most trusted friend was going to kill her. Somehow this broke her heart more than anything, and the wooden rope wasn't doing her any better, giving her scrapes and scratches in places she didn't even want to think about right now. All she could think about, is how she was going to die in the most painful way possible. Suddenly, a yellow pegasus appeared out from behind a tree, and trotted up to Vinyl to undo the wooden rope. She helped get the branch out Vinyl's shoulder to. Vinyl smiled gratefully at the small, shy pegasus, and hugged her tightly. Vinyl:" Thank you so much, Fluttershy. I owe you a life debt." Fluttershy smiled back at her. Fluttershy:" I would be careful if I were you. The last pony you owed a life debt to was a really mean pony." Vinyl:" I know... b-but not you, r-right?" Fluttershy hugged the white unicorn, letting her cry into her mane. For the first time in a while, Vinyl was afraid of death. And in the first time in a while, she felt relief. Vinyl:" What about you, though? She'll know it was you who let me loose." Fluttershy:" Don't worry about me. I've been spying on Twinkleshine for a while now, and she's been doing horrible things." Vinyl:' Y-you knew... and you let her into your house?" Fluttershy:" Well I couldn't let her think something was up." Vinyl:" Right, true point. I'm just really glad you saved me." Vinyl sighed. Vinyl:" It always turns out to be the shy ones becoming the hero. Thank you, Fluttershy." Fluttershy:" You might want to hurry and get away from here, or she'll come back." Vinyl:" Come with me. I don't want her suspecting anything, and then coming after you." Fluttershy smiled spread her wings to remind her unicorn friend that she was a pegasus. Vinyl:" Oh... r-right." Fluttershy:" Now you go get somewhere safe, and rest up. I'm going to get Twilight and the others." Vinyl sniffed. Vinyl:" Okay. Thank you so much. I really can't thank you enough for this." Fluttershy:" Go on, now." Vinyl:" Right. See ya, Shyness... I mean, Fluttershy." ... Everypony, and human, had finally reached Twinkleshine's torture chamber. There were shelves of collars, which probably all had different enchantments similar to the one Daffodil had been forced to wear. Spiked balls hung from the ceiling like some kind of bizaar Hearth's Warming decorations. Giant axes, and maces were stacked neatly on weapons wracks, along with whips of different sizes. Bonbon almost wet herself at the sight of a gilloutine. Bonbon had, in fact, wet herself when she found out there was a griffin's head in the basket in front of it, shortly after she started crying. Lyra picked Bonbon up to bury her face into her chest, minding the wet spot on the floor. Bonbon:" How could anypony be so vile, cruel, and revolting!?" Lyra:" There, there Bonbon. Just don't look, ok?" Bonbon was highly sesitive to sight, or even the mention of death. Being able to still smell the corpse didn't help. Bonbon:" I-it's... so... hoooorrible!" Lyra hugged the tan earth pony tight, but not too tight as to crush her. Octavia:" Poor Bonbon. But she's right, all this is a bit... too much." Daffodil:" I still remember the screams I heard everynight. I wasn't the only one she was torturing when I was here. And I remember it wasn't just mutants either. Twinkleshine is a total racist. She does it with griffins, cows, zebras, and even minitaurs, and non-fully-grown dragons. She absolutely hates pegasi for some reason. She has a specific paranoia that pegasus ponies are going to take over the whole of Equestria. And she doesn't feel any different about earth ponies neither." Bonbon started shivering. Lyra gave a grumpy stare. Lyra:" I think we get the idea. She doesn't like anything, but unicorns who aren't mutants or otherwise. I'm going to get Bonbon out of here. She doesn't need to be in such a place of harrasment and vileness." Lyra walked back to the stairs from which they came into the chamber from, Bonbon holding onto Lyra tightly, and histerically sobbing her eyes out. Octavia:" So Twinkleshine was doing all of this? For what excuse could she possibly have for being do exoticly cruel!?" Daffodil:" I don't know. She's just... somehow obsessed with all this. I think it's gone to her head." Octavia noticed that she stepped in a small pool of blood, right next to an earth pony corpse. No, it was a pegasus with it's wings clipped. Octavia almost puked out her guts at the sight. Now she was preparing to cry. Octavia:" Oh, sweet dear Celestia and Luna both. When will this mad house end!?" She started sobbing loudly into Daffodil's chest, having experienced first hoof, what new levels of complete insanity could be taken too far. But then they heard a familiar voice. A voice like Luna's soft voice, but far sweeter, and eligant. ???:" O-octavia? Is th-that you?" Octavia's ears perked up, as she heard the soft voice of the night princess's favorite endermare. She looked around the corner, and there she was, hanging by chains, and bearing several bloody marks. Lucia:" G-guys... I had faith you would come." Octavia:" Lucia. What are you doing here?" Octavia and Daffodil worked on getting the chains off. Lucia:" I was supposed to be spying on Twinkleshine, but then she came down into this secret door in the Castle Garden. I was curious of what it was, so I came down here, and found myself cornered. She had forced anti-teleportation shackles onto me so I couldn't teleport out of here, and then she did these awful things to me. She even somehow figured out that an endermare is highly vulnerable to water." Octavia:" Water?" Lucia:" We can't touch water. It's like a werewolf touching silver, or a vampire getting spashed by holy water. Water will burn us badly." They finally got the chains off, and found the keys for the anti-teleportation shackles. Octavia:" It must have been horrible." Lucia:" That's not even the half of it. She's seriously insane. I didn't know how long I had left, I was starved. Speaking of which, you didn't bring any food with you or anything, did you? I'm really hungry." Octavia reached into her bag, and grabbed out a PB&J sandwich she was going to eat herself, but decided that Lucia needed it a lot more than she did. The endermare gobbled it down as furiously as her hunger demanded. She then politely thanked Octavia for the delicious meal. Then they began walk out. ... Bonbon was being craddled in Lyra's arms, who was humming a small lullaby to her as if she were a foal, causing the earth pony to grow sleepy. Bonbon yawned, and began to drift off to sleep. Lyra couldn't help but giggle silently. She thought it was so cute how Bonbon curled up in her arms like that. It made her happy to know that tye mare she loved was now mentally okay. Everypony returned and Lyra put a finger to her lip to indicate "ssshhh, she's sleeping". Everypony awed, and Bonbon started snoring softly. TO BE CONTINUED... Author's note: Sorry this episode was so long. All-in-all, I think it's both cute, and horrifying at the same time. This episode wasn't supposed to be as graphic as I made it out to be, but one thing lead to another, and it all just sort of happened at once. And don't worry about Fluttershy, she will indeed be quite alright, just in case you are wondering. I just honestly thought it was a great twist to have Fluttershy come in and save Vinyl Scratch like that, and it was my completely random mind typing it when Fluttershy mentions that she was spying on Twinkleshine for a while. I'm not going to come up with an explaination for that, but there will be an explaination as to why the princesses are missing, and that will be covered in the link where it says "Meanwhile". Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions